Mama Mia!
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: 21 year old surrogate Bella Swan decides to help Rosalie Hale Cullen. When her mom stops by and she falls in love with Rosalie's brother things get crazy.
1. Meeting

BPOV

I sat in the office waiting for the family to get here. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I go by the name of Bella. I turned 21 2 months ago. I have lived in Phoenix all my life. A week after my 21st birthday I moved to Forks Washington. I enjoy helping people. That is why I am a surrogate mother. I gave birth to one child in Phoenix. I am living in my father's old house. He died when I was 15. My mother who had left Forks with me when I was a baby brought me up to Forks for the funeral. My mom had moved to Florida with her husband Phil when I moved to Forks. I looked up and saw a gorgeous family. The female was tall and dressed in designer clothes. She had long blond hair. The male was tall. He was very muscular. Behind him stood a doctor. He had short blond hair and like the other two was very gorgeous. I stood up.

"Hi I'm Bella." I said extending my hand.

"I'm Emmett" The muscular guy said, "This is my wife Rosalie and my adoptive father and our doctor Carlisle."

I shook hands with each of them and then sat back down. Emmett and Rosalie sat down on the couch and Carlisle sat behind the desk.

"Bella" Carlisle said, "My children would like a child. I am willing to pay you any amount. They both have things that prevent them from having children. I understand that you are interested. How much do you charge?"

"I charge $10,000 plus all medical bills are to be paid. I am the cheapest and most honest that you can find. A lot of people will bail out at the last second but I will not do that." I answered.

"Good. Now I am going to have to have you sign some paper work. Then we can make an appointment to harvest your eggs." Carlisle said.

I spent the next two hours filling out paperwork. I then made an appointment for the next day. I shook their hands one more time and left. When I got home there was a message on my voicemail.

"Hi sweetie it's mom. I was wondering if you were coming down for the holiday season. It's almost Thanksgiving and you could stay till New Years. Call me back." The message said.

I picked up the phone and called her.

"Hey mom" I greeted her.

"Hey, how is my girl doing?" My mom asked.

"Good" I answered.

"So can you come down here for the holiday season?" She asked hopefully.

"I can't. Sorry I have a job. But you can come up if you want. I can pay for your tickets." I offered.

"Okay, I will book a flight and call you back with details." She said.

"I love you. Bye." I hung up the phone.

She was the best mother somebody could ask for. I walked to the spare bedroom upstairs. It was supposedly my dad's bedroom. I made the bed and dusted. I opened the curtains to let some light in. I only used this room if somebody came to visit. Once the room was livable I went to make dinner. Just as I entered the kitchen the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey sweetie. I got a red eye flight tonight. It takes off at ten and should land at about 4am." She said.

"Okay I will pick you up then."I said.

I hung up the phone and called the number Carlisle gave me. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey it's Bella." I said.

"Hello Bella." He said warmly, "What can I do for you?"

"I am going to have to reschedule that appointment. I just got off the phone with my mom. I have to pick her up at the airport at 4am so I will be too tired to go." I explained.

"I can pick her up." He offered.

"I couldn't ask you to get up at 4am to pick up my mom." I objected.

"I don't sleep very much. I am always up at 4 it is no problem." He replied.

"Fine. Just take a sign that says Renee Swan." I agreed.

"Alright Bella I will see you tomorrow morning." He said.

I hung up and called my mom back.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hey what's up Bella?" My mom asked.

"I just got off the phone with this guy that I'm doing the job with. I told him I would have to reschedule an appointment. He offered to pick you up. You will recognize him instantly. He is tall, blond, and sexy. He will be holding a sign with your name on it." I explained.

"Alright I have to go." She said.

I hung up and turned back to dinner. I decided to just order a pizza.

RPOV

I was very happy when I walked into the house. I was going to be a mommy. The family thought that it was crazy to bring a newborn into the house but I thought it was a good idea.

"Rosalie are you sure about this?" Edward asked for the billionth time, "We don't know how to take care of a human. Besides what will we tell it when it realizes that we don't age?"

"Edward, I want a child. We can take out chances." I answered, "Alice I am going to the mall."

Alice was downstairs in a second and we flew out of the house. Time for some shopping.


	2. Dating

BPOV

I walked into the doctor's office and signed myself in. My mom and Phil were still asleep when I left so I just put a note on the table. A few minutes after I sat down Carlisle walked in.

"Come on back Bella." He said.

I followed him into an examination room. He had me change. When he came back in the room I sat on the bed and he started talking my ear off about pointless things. My favorite food, my mom, and any subject he could think of. He continued for an hour. Then he looked up from where he was sitting.

"I'm done. I have successfully harvested 13 eggs." He said.

"Wow doc you work fast." I complemented.

I got dressed and said goodbye. When I got out to my car a beautiful bronze haired boy walked past me. He stopped and smiled at me.

"Are you Bella?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered timidly.

"Hi I'm Edward. Thank you for helping Rosalie." He said extending his hand.

I shook his hand, "Are you related to her?"

"I am her adopted brother." He answered, "You are very sweet. Would you like to go to the movies with me sometime?"

"Sure" I replied.

"Can I pick you up at 7?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered.

"I'll see you then" Edward said then he walked into the doctor's office.

Oh my god. I am dating my employer's brother. This was defiantly against the rules. I drove home blaring the radio. When I got home my mom had just got up.

"I'm making lunch are you and Phil hungry?" I asked.

"Sure. Sweetie I thought you said that you have a job. You don't look like it." My mom said.

"I just got some eggs harvested today." I replied pulling out a can of soup.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked smiling.

"I am going out with this boy tonight but I just met him. This will be our first date. He is taking me to the movies." I replied.

"I have got to meet him." She squealed.

I just went back to making lunch. I was going to be stuck with my mom for a month. How on earth was I going to survive?

EPOV

When I got home my family noticed my happiness.

"Edward why is happiness radiating off of you so much I want to dance?" Jasper asked.

"I got a date." I answered sure of myself.

"When are we going to meet her?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to scare her away." I replied.

"Introduce us to her soon Edward." Emmett said.

"Ok" I said.

I left the room and went to play my piano.

BPOV

When my doorbell rang at 7 I ran out the door.

"Why are you in such a big hurry?" Edward asked.

"My mom is in there. She wants to meet you. But if you meet her you will be scared away." I answered.

Edward took my hand and walked me towards his Volvo. He was driving a Volvo and I was driving a pickup truck. His family was clearly rich.

"So Bella what do you do for money when you're not working a job?" Edward asked.

"I work at the sports store." I replied, "I could live solely off of my dad's life insurance policy but that would make me feel lazy. I want to work for a living. Where do you work?"

"I don't. I'm too busy keeping my brothers and sisters out of trouble. Tell me about your family." Edward said.

"Well I am an only child. My mom took me away from Forks when I was a baby and I moved back 2 months ago. My dad died when I was 15. Pretty boring life. What about you?" I said.

"I have 2 sisters Rosalie and Alice. They are obsessed with fashion. My brothers Emmett and Jasper are video game freaks. We love pulling pranks on each other and I constantly have to bail them out of jail. My adoptive mom Esme is awesome. Without her we would probably destroy the house. Carlisle is very loving."Edward said.

"Tell me more about your brothers they sound like a lot of fun." I begged.

"Jasper for some reason always knows what you're feeling and can change it. Emmett is Emmett. He is constantly getting in trouble. When we lived in England a few years ago he mooned the queen. I had a very hard time getting him out of jail then." Edward explained.

At that moment we pulled up to the movie theater. We got out and walked in. We decided to watch Twilight. For some reason the movie sounded exactly like Edward's life.

"If you don't mind me asking what happen to you and your siblings parents?" I asked.

"Emmett's died on a camping trip. Emmett was 5. Rosalie was left on a chair in church. Her parents told her they wanted to go talk to the preacher but they just walked away. Jasper's mother died giving birth to him. His father wasn't around. Alice's parents thought that she was going crazy so they gave up their rights. My parents got sick and died in their sleep." Edward said.

"Wow. I can't believe that. Why would Alice's parents think that she was crazy?" I asked.

"She has this sort of intuition that gives her an idea of what is going to happen in the future." Edward said.

At that moment Edward pulled into my driveway. He leaned over to kiss me and I was ready to kiss him back. Just as our lips met there was a loud banging on the car window. I looked over and saw my mom.

"Go away mom!" I screamed.

"This must be your boyfriend. I'm Renee." My mother said dragging him out of the car.

She dragged him away chattering his ear off. Poor Edward.


	3. Cullens

BPOV

After Edward left I went to get ready for bed. I was stopped though by my mom.

"He is so sweet Bella you should marry him. He's rich too so you wouldn't have to get pregnant for other people." She said.

"Mom I do that and work at the store because I want to. I have plenty of money. I never spent dad's life insurance policy." I said.

"But sweetie don't you like him? You can make your own babies with him. He has to be fertile." She insisted.

"ENOUGH! Mom I met him less than 24 hours ago and you are talking about grandkids. I have to work tomorrow." I said.

I stormed off to the bathroom. This week I had to work Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. The store was closed the rest of the week and the weekend. After the shower I went directly to bed. When I woke up my mom was still asleep. I got ready for work and left. I got to the store at 7:30. I unlocked the door and turned the lights on. I only had to work till noon today and then I was going to get my eggs implanted. The store opened at eight. I spent all morning thinking about Edward. We didn't have any customers that day. At noon I turned off the lights and locked up. I then headed towards the doctors off. Only 5 of the 13 eggs were used. The others didn't work. I walked out of the doctors and drove home. When I got there Edward was in the drive way. Suddenly a small ray of sunlight broke through the clouds and landed on Edward. He sparkled.

"Get in the car we need to talk." I ordered.

He got in the car and started driving.

"Edward I know that you are a vampire. I have suspected you and your family of it from the beginning but now I am sure of it." I said.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"When I came up here for my dad's funeral. There was this vampire. His name was Laurent. He told me all about the vampire world and intended to kill me. A werewolf saved me. His name was Jacob." I explained.

"Wow. I never would've thought you would know." Edward said.

"The thing that tipped me off to your family is the fact that Carlisle mentioned your family." I said, "I love you Edward."

"Listen next time you see any of my family don't mention that you know. It would send Rosalie over the edge." I said.

We drove around talking for a while.

"Do you want to meet my entire family?" He asked.

"Sure" I replied, "Tell me how they really got adopted.

"I was dying of Spanish Influenza. Carlisle changed me because he was lonely. He then did the same thing with Esme. A few years later he found Rosalie in the street. She had been raped and beaten by her boyfriend. A few years after that while Rosalie was hunting she found Emmett and carried him home. A few years after that Alice and Jasper showed up on our doorstep." He explained.

Edward stopped the car and I saw that we were at his house. They aren't going to hate me are they." I asked worriedly.

"Let's just go." He said dragging me out of the car.

We walked into the house hand in hand. A motherly woman saw us, she looked happy. Rosalie looked confused.

"Edward is this your girlfriend?" The motherly woman asked.

"Yes" Edward said, "This is Bella."

"You're dating my surrogate!" Rosalie roared.

"Rosalie calm down." Edward commanded.

Suddenly a pixie like girl and tall blond male stepped forward.

"Bella this is Esme, Alice, and Jasper." He pointed to each one.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey baby mama! How's it going?" Emmett bounced into the room.

"Hey Em." I said.

Suddenly Emmett pulled a pogo stick out from behind his back. He got on it and started bouncing like a madman.

"Em Bella doesn't know our secret." Rosalie scolded.

I looked to Edward and he nodded, "Actually I do."

The room went dead quiet. I could almost see steam coming out of Rosalie's ears.

"You told her!" She roared leaping across the room.

For some reason I ended up on Emmett's shoulders flying around at inhuman speed. This family was going to end up killing me.


	4. Thanksgiving

BPOV

After the family settled down I was set down on the couch. The rest of the family sat down too. We started to watch a comedy. When Carlisle walked in he looked surprised to see me.

"Hello Bella. What brings you here this fine afternoon?" He asked.

"Just hanging out with my boyfriend." I answered happily.

Suddenly Carlisle started to stare Edward down. Edward stared back. They sat like that for about 10 minutes. Then Edward turned back to the movie and Carlisle walked up to his office. I took a look at the clock.

"Edward I have to go home. My mom is probably worried." I said.

"Your 21 and you live with your mommy." Emmett joked.

"No she lives in Florida. She just came up for the holiday season." I corrected, "Besides you are like 75 and live with your mommy."

That shut Emmett up. Edward gave me a kiss. I then took his hand and walked out the door with him. The drive home was a comfortable silence. When we got back to my house I gave Edward a goodnight kiss. I then walked inside and found my mother pacing by the phone.

"Where were you I was worried?" She asked.

"I was out with my boyfriend. I am old enough to stay out all night." I said.

"I just got worried." She said.

"Listen I'm tired and I have to work tomorrow. Good night."I hurried up the stairs.

When I got to my room I didn't even take a shower. I just went straight to bed. I didn't see Edward the next two days. He had called and told me that he and his family were going to Canada for Thanksgiving. He told me they had an abundance of bears. Those days passed normally. After I got out of work on Tuesday I went shopping. I then went home. I put the groceries away and took my parents out to dinner. On Thursday as my mom and I were making dinner my mother decided to embarrass me.

"So sweetie you stayed out quite late on Sunday. You know it's not healthy for you to have sex while pregnant." She said.

"MOM! All I did was meet his family and watch a movie. We didn't do anything." I sounded offended.

"Well your dad did me on the first date. By the second he proposed to me." She explained.

"That is why your marriage failed. You took it too fast." I countered.

My mom was cutting up potatoes when I said that. She spun around super fast and waved the knife under my nose.

"You don't say anything disrespectful about your father. He was a good man. He died protecting the town of Forks." She spat.

She stormed out of the house and I was left alone. Phil was down at La Push playing baseball. He was planning on bringing the boys over here later. I continued to make dinner. Suddenly I heard a crash. I ran towards the living room and found 5 grinning boys and more trying to get in the house.

"Their TV is broke and we want to watch football." Phil explained.

"You break it you buy it."I said before heading back into the kitchen.

**I know it is short but I had to have a filler chapter. Don't worry the Cullen's come back in the next chapter and so does Renee. *Laughs evilly* **


	5. MOM!

BPOV

The Cullen's got back on Friday.

"There was this one Eskimo hooker who started to hit on Edward." Emmett was telling me when the phone rang.

"I have to get that. It might be my mom." I said standing up.

I went to the phone and picked it up.

"Mom!" I said franticly.

"Not quite." A male voice said, "I am Mark. I work at the Forks Police Department. We found you mother at 1am drunk on top of the school. She was naked and singing. Could you come pick her up?"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." I said.

I hung up the phone and went back to the living room. The Cullen's were looking at me expectantly.

"My mom got arrested. I have to go pick her up. I will be home in a little while. If you want I have a brand new Playstation under my bed. I don't know how to hook it up." I said.

I walked out the door and got in my truck. I blared the radio the whole way to the station. When I got there I was pissed. 30 minutes later I was walking out with my mother. I shoved her in the passenger seat and took off.

"What were you thinking!?!?" I screamed.

"I just wanted to have fun." She answered.

"I don't think waving a knife at me, disappearing for 24 hours, getting caught drunk and naked signing on top of the high school fun. We have been so worried about you. When we get back home you are going to go up to your room and not come out till I say you can." I hollered.

The rest of the drive was silent. When we got back home I dragged her out of the car and up to the room she was staying in. I slammed the door shut and went to my living room. I saw 7 vampires looking at me.

"Edward watch out for her she has a temper." Emmett fake whispered.

"Emmett she was singing naked on top of the high school. What would you have done?" I asked.

He shut up and turned back to the video game he was killing Jasper at. I leaned towards Edward and gave him a kiss. They left soon after. Edward promised to pick me up for my doctor's appointment the next day.

*******

The doctor's appointment went smoothly. 3 of the eggs had successfully attached. I was now in Edward's car on the way to his house. I couldn't wait to tell Rosalie. The second I got there Alice bounded down the steps and grabbed me in a hug.

"After you talk to Rosalie we are going shopping." She told me.

I walked inside with them and saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting anxiously on the couch. I walked right up to them.

"Did it work?" Emmett asked.

"You are going to have 3 beautiful children." I smiled.

Rosalie jumped up and hugged me. I then felt another hug from behind and knew that Emmett was hugging me too. When they let go Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out to her car.

**Next chapter Shopping!!!**


	6. Motherly Surprises

BPOV

The mall Alice drove to was huge. We walked inside and I realized that it was three stories high and had a roller coaster inside it. She pulled me to a maternity store.

"I don't need any more clothes. I still have some from my last pregnancy." I protested.

"You are getting more clothes." Alice said firmly.

Alice spent the next hour going through every rack and pulling out the most expensive clothes. All I wanted to do right now was see Edward. I realized that I am in love with him. After Alice picked out the clothes she dragged me to another store. This was a health store. She started looking at the vitamins. After spending half an hour examining vitamins she walked out of that store too. She then dragged me into a shoe store. She had me try on countless shoes with heels. I fell down whenever I tried to walk in them. Disappointed she couldn't find anything that I could walk in without falling flat on my face she pulled me out of the store. When we got back to the house the boys were arguing.

"What do you mean you didn't do it Emmett you are the only one I know that would do that." Edward yelled.

"I swear I didn't do it. I was playing video game." Emmett screamed.

"You are the only one Emmett. Esme would never do that. The girls were shopping. I was with Jasper and Carlisle was at the hospital." Edward was pissed.

"Edward why would I paint your car pink?" Emmett asked.

"You have done worse things for less reason." Edward hollered.

I just sat down on the couch with the girls and watched.

"Edward I am telling you I didn't do it." Emmett said defensively.

"Then tell me who has it out for me so much that they would destroy my car." Edward was losing his patience.

Alice suddenly had a vision. Seconds later she came out of it.

"Edward Emmett didn't destroy your car. Renee did." Alice said.

"RENEE!" Everybody screamed at once.

"Why did she do it?" I asked.

"Don't know you have to ask her." Alice answered.

"Edward take me home. I am very close to sending my mom back to Florida." I said full of rage.

Edward took me outside and I saw what my mom did to his Volvo. It was all pink even the tires. The drive home was silent. I was trying to decide how I would punish my mom. When I got home I stormed inside to find my mom on the couch.

"Why can't you behave yourself?" I screamed at her.

"What did I do now that you don't like?" She asked innocently.

"You painted my boyfriend's car pink!" I screeched.

"I was sitting here thinking and I decided I don't like him. You spend all your time at his house and he keeps you out late. I figured that he would blame you and break up with you." She smiled.

"Mom he was about to rip his brother's head off." I screamed.

"That is good. That is one less boy to hit on you." She said smugly.

"You have one more chance. You screw up one more time and you will be on the first plane back to Florida." I warned her.

I stormed up to my room and pulled out a book. Books were the only thing that could calm me down. This trip made me remember why I move out of my mom's house. I got through one chapter when I heard a loud banging downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I was shocked. My mom had barricaded herself in the kitchen!

**I tried to think of something funny that could happen while shopping but I couldn't so I had Renee create more trouble. She will be lucky if Bella or the Cullen's don't kill her after what happens next.**


	7. Big and Sexy

BPOV

"Mom come out of the kitchen." I ordered.

"Why so you can send me away?" She asked.

"Mom come out or I'm calling in backup." I threatened.

"I am not coming out." She said firmly.

I walked away and pulled out my cell phone. Edward answered on the first ring.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey sugar" He greeted.

"Can you bring your brothers over here? My mom barricaded herself in the kitchen and won't come out." I told him.

"What did you do to her?" He asked.

"I yelled at her and threatened to send her back to Florida." I said.

"I will be there in a few minutes." He answered.

I hung up the phone and went back to the door.

"Mom Edward is on his way. He is going to get you out of that kitchen." I informed her.

"If he does I will stab him." She said.

There was a knock on the door. I went and unlocked it. I then told the boys everything.

"Wow Bella you get angry." Emmett commented.

"My mom painted Edward's car pink. I have the right to be a little angry." I said.

I led them towards the kitchen and let them get to work. When they finished I was ready to kill my mother.

"Wow! Hello big guy what is your name?" My mom asked Emmett.

"Emmett you have permission to kill her." I told him.

"Emmett is a big name for a big strong boy. I bet you have a bit di-" My mom started to say.

"Mom!" I yelled interrupting her, "Do I have to send you away. Behave. Yes Emmett is very cute and very big. But he is also married. You have absolutely no chance with him. Besides it would be weird you dating my boyfriends brother. Imagine what Phil would do if I told him."

"You have no control over me. I am your mother not the other way around." She snapped.

"I hate to do this but mom you are going to have to go home. I can't live with you." I told her.

"I will not leave without a fight. Emmett will also come with me." She warned.

"Mom he is married. Trust me you do not want to mess with Rosalie. If it weren't for the fact that I am carrying her children she would probably kill me." I told her.

"Just watch your back." My mom said backing out of the house.

"Bella is your mom insane?" Emmett asked.

"Before today I would say no but now I am starting to doubt her sanity." I answered.

* * *

**I would've updated faster but the website wouldn't let me log in.**


	8. OUT!

BPOV

After the house emptied out I called Phil. He enjoyed spending time at La Push. I barley saw him he was over there so much. He was teaching the kids how to play baseball. I am still trying to figure out how they can play when its 30 degrees out. I explained to him what happened and asked him to find my mother. I then sat down on the couch for a few minutes to relax. That was short lived. In about ten minutes a bunch of rowdy teenage boys were running into my living room. I got up and went to my room. I could hear the microwave going and the TV turned on. I jumped when somebody knocked on my door.

"Come in" I called.

Phil walked into the room, "I just wanted to let you know I brought some friends over to watch a game."

"Ok just clean up whatever mess you make. I already have a big enough mess to clean up." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked.

"I decided to be a surrogate and now that is spinning out of control. My mom shows up, I fall in love with a family member of the family I'm helping. On top of all that my mom hates my boyfriend. This is precisely why I don't fall in love." I explained.

"What did Renee do?" Phil questioned.

"She painted my boyfriend's car pink. Then she started to hit on his brother who is married. On top of that I am helping him and his wife." I informed him.

"Do you want me to take Renee home?" Phil wondered.

"You can if you find her. But one thing is for sure she is not going near that family again." I said sadly.

Suddenly Phil was tackled. He crashed into my nightstand crushing it.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I screamed.

I heard all of the boys running out of the house. I called the airport and bought two tickets to Florida. I then went to the guest bedroom and got my parents stuff. They were both on foot so neither could have gotten far. I started driving and quickly found Phil. I made him get in the car and continued to look for my mom. I found her at the end of the Cullen driveway. I made her get in the car too and took off for Seattle. I was glad to get rid of them. When I pulled up I gave them their bags and told them what time the plane was leaving. I told them goodbye and drove off. When I got home I had a big mess to clean up. There were chip bags all over the living room and the kitchen was still a mess from earlier. On top of that there was popcorn in the microwave and pop on my floor. Couch cushions were thrown all over my living room. There was pop and beer on my walls and ceiling. I found some darts in the wall and all my pictures were knocked down. I was going to be cleaning for the rest of eternity. I started cleaning.

**I know its short but I'm wrapping up the story. I still have writers block on my other story End of Time and will accept any ideas.**


	9. Quesionable Reactions

BPOV

I walked through the door and found Edward on my couch. I was one month pregnant and was still pissed at my mom. I had just come back from McDonalds. New Years was in 3 days and I had invited all the Cullen's over. I had given Edward a key to my house so he would stop climbing in through my bedroom window. Alice had repeatedly taken me shopping against my will.

"Hi" I greeted.

"Hey, you seriously need cable." He said.

"You try affording cable on $20 an hour. It is not easy." I replied.

"I could pay for it or you could move in with me." He offered.

"You are not paying for cable and I am not moving in with you. The situation is weird enough already. It would just be weirder if I moved in with you." I told him.

"How is it weird?" He asked.

"I am carrying your sister's child and dating you. You are a vampire. Your entire family is vampires." I explained.

"That is not weird. That is the Cullen lifestyle." He smiled.

"The Cullen's aren't exactly normal." I told him.

"So normal people are boring. I like living as a Cullen. It keeps things interesting." He said.

"I will take boring over exciting any day." I informed him.

"I want to take you out tonight. I was thinking we could go see a movie in Port Angeles and go out to dinner." He suggested.

"Okay" I agreed.

We walked out hand in hand and got in his Volvo. 20 minutes later we pulled up to the movie theater. We saw a movie about two people who went to Vegas and got married. That night they also won a million dollars. Then when they realized what happened they started fighting over the money and wanted a divorce. It was very funny. After that we went out to dinner. We went to a nice Italian restaurant. We got a nice booth in the back. I ordered the mushroom ravioli. It was delicious.

"Bella I want to ask you a question but I don't want you to freak out." Edward said after I finished eating.

"Go right ahead I won't freak out." I told him.

"I love you. Will you marry me Isabella Marie Swan?" Edward asked.

I just stared at him in shock. I could not believe it. This god like vampire just asked me to marry him.

"Yes" I said when I found my voice.

He engulfed me in a hug and slid the ring on my finger.

Edward and I walked hand in hand into the Cullen house. The entire family was seated in the living room. Alice was bouncing anxiously in her seat.

"Bella dear Alice said you guys had something to tell us." Esme said sweetly.

I looked to Edward and he smiled at me urging me to tell them.

"Well… Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes." I smiled. I was not prepared for what happened next.

"I call planning the wedding!" Alice screeched.

"It's about damn time." Emmett said joyfully.

"This cannot be happening. You will not marry my brother." Rosalie yelled.

"I am so proud of you guys." Esme said warmly.

Rosalie stormed out of the room and everyone else engulfed us in hugs.


	10. Complications

BPOV

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Edward and I had gotten married one month ago. He would've been here but he was at school. He has two more days of school then he is off for the summer. I am 8 and half months pregnant. I am due in two weeks. I felt another sharp pain and gripped my stomach. I got up and called 911. I explained my situation and they promised to send someone out. I fell to the ground when I felt another sharp pain. I just sat on my floor and prayed that the ambulance would get here soon. About 2 minutes after I fell to the ground in pain there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The paramedics rushed in with a stretcher. They knelt down beside me and quickly checked my vitals. After that they lifted me on the stretcher. They then pushed me out the door and into the ambulance. I saw that half the town was watching. The ride to the hospital was quick. Along the way my water broke. When I got there Carlisle was waiting.

"Does the family know I'm here?" I asked him.

"When I found out that you were coming in I called Esme. She is going to call the school and have the kids let out early." He told me.

EPOV

I was sitting in biology when the teacher's phone rang. He spoke for a minute before he hung up.

"Edward Cullen you're wanted in the office." He said out loud.

I walked down to the office and found my entire family already there.

"Children your mother called your siblings are about to be born." Mrs. Cope said joyfully.

It was our cover story that Bella was actually Esme's surrogate. It didn't take any more coaxing I was flying out the door as fast as a human can go towards my car. My family followed. Alice and Jasper got in my Volvo and Emmett and Rosalie got in the Jeep. I took off as fast as my car would allow towards the hospital. I pulled into the parking lot two minutes later. I rushed inside and found Esme in the waiting room.

"Where's Bella? Is she ok?" I asked franticly.

"She's fine. She's with Carlisle right now." Esme told me.

A couple minutes later Carlisle walked out to the waiting room.

"Bella's doing well. She has decided to give birth the traditional way. She is dilated about 8cm. So it will be a while before the babies are born. You can see her. I will be in to check on her in a few minutes. She is in room 139." He said.

I took off towards the room. When I got there Bella was hooked up to a fetal monitor. She looked very tired. I went and took her hand. She smiled at me. Emmett walked in and started cracking jokes.

About half an hour later Carlisle came in to check on her. After words he seemed semi upset and took us out to the hall to talk to us.

"She is fully dilated but one of the babies I can't tell which will be still born." He told us.

He then got some more nurses and took Bella off to another room. I followed and held her hand.

"Bella you need to push when I tell you to." Carlisle told her.

He counted to three and she started pushing. After two pushes the first baby came out, a little girl. He then had her start pushing again. After one push she passed out.

"We need to do an emergency c-section. Her blood pressure is falling." He told a nurse, "Edward you need to leave."

I walked out of the room and found my family waiting in the hall.

"What's going on in there bro?" Emmett asked.

"Her blood pressure is falling. She passed out and now they have to do an emergency c-section." I told him sadly.

We stood out in the hall for an hour before Carlisle came out.

"I managed to stop the bleeding and save the baby that was still alive. I also got out the other baby. I just can't get Bella to wake up." He told us.

He directed us to another room where we found Bella hooked up to a heart monitor and oxygen.

"Bella baby please wake up." I begged.

"Who am I going to take shopping?" Alice asked her still form.

BPOV

I was starting to feel dizzy. Carlisle's voice was getting more and more distant. Then I was engulfed in darkness. I heard screaming but I couldn't resurface. Then I lost all sound. It was a few more minutes before I got my senses back.

"Bella baby please wake up." Edward begged a few minutes later.

"Who am I going to take shopping?" Alice asked.

I tried desperately to resurface but couldn't. I kept trying with little luck. Finally I felt the darkness begin to lift a little. I kept pushing on the darkness till it lifted completely. I opened my eyes and saw a very worried looking Edward.

"Bella! Oh my god it is so good to see those beautiful chocolate brown eyes." Edward said.

Carlisle walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked.

"Fine are the babies ok?" I replied.

"Like I suspected one was still born but the other two are ok." He told me.

Edward lifted me into the car. The babies had been born two days ago. They were going home and Edward was taking me home. He was planning on changing me. The baby boy had been named Charlie Anthony Cullen and the girl had been named Elizabeth Marie Cullen. I was going to move in with the Cullen's. My life had just begun.

**That is it. She becomes a normal vampire without any extra powers. **


End file.
